Ladies Night
Characters Shubie Nat Peterson Susie Baby Billy Nancy Suzy Fish Sadie Rechid Martha Smith Sally Tina-Fran Mabel Evelyn Frank Fishbowl Fred Rechid Tom Smith Harold Pilar Clayton Scooter Debbie Rechid Isabel Police Officers Transcript (Seen cuts to Nat looking at his watch and closing Sadie's Cookies) (Scene cuts to Harold leaving his garage) (Scene cuts to Frank looking at his watch and walking out of his house) (Scene cuts Fred knocking on Tom's door) Tom: "Come on in guys! It's guys night!" Tom then pushes Martha out the door. (Scene cuts to Shubie's house) Martha knocks on the door. Martha: "Can I stay here?" Shubie: "Let me guess, guys night?" Martha: "Yeah." Shubie: "Well, if the guys are having a guys night, why don't we have a ladies night?" Martha: "That's a great idea!" (Scene cuts to the ladies coming into Shubie's house) Shubie: "So, does anyone know what people do at a guys night?" Nancy: "No." Mabel: "Lenny has never been invited to a guys night." The rest of the girls shake their heads. Tina: "I do! Since I'm probably the youngest here, I know what they do. Guys night is some random night when all their friends come over and party. They also do some lame contests like a hot dog eating contest." (Scene cuts to the guys having a hot dog eating contest) Tom: "I win!" Pilar: "Hey, what are all those girls doing at your house, Nat?" Clayton: "Who cares? They're probably having some lame ladies night." The other guys laugh. (Scene cuts to Shubie's house) Nancy: "What are we going to do about the kids?" Sadie: "Oh, I know what to do with them." (Scene cuts to Fred's house) Debbie (Sarcasticly): "Hooray. I love baby sitting." (Scene cuts back to Shubie's house) Sally: "Why don't we have a boat race?" Sadie: "How 'bout a who can get pregnant first contest?" The other women look at Sadie strangely. Sadie: "Or a race works too." (Scene cuts to a street) Mabel: "Racers to your mark, get set, go!" Nancy takes the lead and the boats drift through a turn. Sally: "This is awesome!" Sadie hits Evelyn out of her way and takes the lead. The boats go past the police station, and police boats start chasing them. Shubie: "It can't get any better than this!" Shubie takes the lead. The police boats almost catch Martha. Martha: "Uh oh! I need some help here!" Tina: "I got your back." Tina hits a police car into a house. Officer: "Stop! In the name of the law." Sally: "How about stop in the name of my butt?" The girls start laughing. Evelyn: "Look it's a ramp!" Sadie: "Lets try it!" Sadie and the rest of the boats go off the ramp, followed by the police boats. (Scene cuts to the guys leaving a pizza place) Frank: "Nothing like pizza to end the perfect guys night." Fred: "I wonder how the ladies are doing." Tom: "I bet they're so bored because their party's so lame." The guys start laughing. Shubie pulls up in front of them. Shubie: "Oh, hi Nat! I need you to pick up Susie and Billy at Fred's house, Debbie's watching them. Bye!" Shubie speeds off, followed by the rest of the ladies and some police boats. Scooter: "Never underestimate the power of women, bro." (Scene ends) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nat Peterson Adventures! Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:2017 Spin-offs Category:HippoHead